Birthright: Prologue
by Sinful Raven
Summary: Kaori Uchiha, is a child who manages to escape the wrath of Itachi Uchiha, however as to how and why she's required by a group of notoriously known criminals;is unclear until some answers are revealed by her captors. Rated M for the chapters that follow after this. (This is a revised version of my other post, that I deleted, and the first chapter of this will be drafted soon.)


**The last story I posted of this, seemed to be full of too many holes for my taste, and I based this prologue off of my original short story that I submitted to Creative Writing club at my school today; so I've decided to continue the story based on this prologue, and discontinue my other one, because this new one will be better xD so sorry.**

Birthright: Prologue

The sound of chains could be heard amongst a moving prisoner from the Hidden Leaf village, but this was but a mere child. At the age of five no less. She was stirring awake from the glimmer of light shining through the cell's barred window, and her eyes slowly opened; thus revealing onyx irises.

Memories begin to flood her mind to comprehend on what led her to being a captive; she could remember walking along a dirt road, and the moon shine down on her. She remembered feeling calm, but sensed an unfamiliar chakra nearby. Though, she dismissed it and kept going, and never looking back from where she was previously walking.

She never stopped; her bare feet getting dirty and dusty from the powdered Earth that lay beneath her feet. A breeze suddenly blew through, and her black shoulder length locks had moved along with it. Then, she could feel the same unfamiliar chakra, close in right behind her. On impulse, she turned around quickly; only to be met with a large weapon of some sort, that which knocked her out cold.

The last thing she witnessed before submitting herself to the dark, was the shining silver plate of a hitai-ate, but from which village she was unaware of. She groaned from the reminiscence of how she came to be a prisoner of war, and gritted her teeth slightly, as she stared meekly at the stone-like floor under her, and muttered these words to herself; "How the hell did I let it come to this...? Tch, Itachi would most likely laugh at how pathetic I am to have gotten myself so easily captured..." Just then, the sound of her cell door being unlocked had entered her tiny ears, and her eyes shifted from the floor, to the now opened door that allowed man-made light from a corridor to enter the dimly lit prison hold. Who she saw in front of it, she would not dare let herself take as a fact, that it was indeed..."Itachi...Uchiha..." she said, with shaky breath. Itachi strode over to her, his sharingan eyes glistening from the light as she averted eye contact with him by turning her head in another direction, after realizing that it was activated, and knowing that it was one of the main reasons that the Uchiha clan had been feared by most countries.

"I see you're just as foolish as Sasuke...Kaori...Uchiha." he began. "So pitiful, and nonthreatening to the shinobi world, and that alone is how you got yourself so absurdly caught." The girl, now known as Kaori Uchiha, swallowed hard from hearing those very words he's said. He placed a hand under her chin, and forced her to look at him with a light turn of her head after stretching out an arm to fill the gap he made in-between them. Her eyes shifted away from his own in an attempt to keep herself from being pulled in a Genjutsu. "I've been looking for you...for so long, so I could rid you of this bitter planet that we were all compelled to be born in after I've realized you somehow managed to escape my wrath from that fateful night, but my leader had sensed some sort of potential in you, even after I've said you would be of no use to us; that we should just annihilate you on the spot...however..." He took a moment to stare into Kaori's now shocked filled eyes, and noticed her clenched fists that were shackled to the wall she was hung against by chains; "...he naturally overruled me, and dismissed my description of how unskilled you really are. Since you are one of the last Uchiha to exist; myself and Sasuke included, he believes you could be an asset to the Akatsuki at a later time period. You'll just have to be properly trained it seems..." After ending his explanation, he released his light hold from Kaori's chin, and let her head drop; though instead of doing what he expected, she kept it upright, and continued to look at him. "Lord Pein will see you momentarily...keep in mind that anything you say can, and will be used against you. Don't take him too lightly, and _do not _show him any sign of disrespect, though since you're so timid, I doubt that would be a problem." With that, Itachi left the room, and the once dimly lit cell had been submerged into darkness yet again, and only the acceptance of the moon could be used to see through such a pitch black area. Kaori kept her gaze on the closed door of the cell before bringing it down to the ground again, and hanging her head slowly; allowing her hair to cover her now emotionless face, and spoke not a word until Pein would arrive.


End file.
